1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arched canopy system and more particularly pertains to protecting a rider of a recumbent bicycle from sun and light rain in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coverings of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, coverings of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a rider through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,481 issued Oct. 20, 1981 to Gee relates to a Convertible Sun Shade. U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,593 issued Oct. 5, 2004 relates to a Transportable Rotatable Weather Shield. Lastly, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US 2002/0014755 relates to a Recumbent Vehicle and Apparatus for Forming Same.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an arched canopy system that allows for protecting a rider of a recumbent bicycle from sun and light rain in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the arched canopy system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a rider of a recumbent bicycle from sun and light rain in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved arched canopy system which can be used for protecting a rider of a recumbent bicycle from sun and light rain in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.